dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosebreeze
Rosebreeze is a creamy ginger tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Rosekit is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Baconstripe and Redblaze. Rosepaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Sunflower. Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide is curious about how his friends in other clans are, and wonders if Redblaze had her kits, noting that he'll have to ask Baconstripe. When Stormstar announces their newest apprentices: Maplepaw, Rosepaw, and Milkpaw, The clans cheer their names, and Rosepaw looks overjoyed in the moment she's been waiting for. Iceslide sees that they all have creamy pelts like Redblaze and realizes that they must be she and Baconstripe's kits. - Chapter 17 When Stormstar speaks for ShadowClan, he says that they have several new warriors, and announces that firstly, they have Maplefur, Rosebreeze, and Milkblaze. The cats cheer their names, and Iceslide peers over the heads of the other cats, seeing them sitting together proudly. Baconstripe and Redblaze aren't far from their kits, cheering the loudest, their eyes shining with pride. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is standing by the meeting rock, organizing patrols. He asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the WindClan border, and tells him to bring Rosebreeze, Ashcloud, and Silverblossom. Rosebreeze and Ashcloud pad over, and after Silverblossom reminds Depthwater of the apprentices assessments, Depthwater has Maplefur and Diamondpaw join the patrol instead. - Chapter 3 When the group returns to camp wounded, Rosebreeze asks what happened in a gasp, rushing to her brother, Milkblaze, who has his tail rested around Silverblossom. When Cobratail is made deputy and Crowmask points out that he hasn't even had an apprentice, Rosebreeze reminds him that he trained Poisonedsap when she joined the clan. Crowmask snorts and glances at her sharply, asking if that even counts. - Chapter 4 Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells them a story. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. - Chapter 6 Rainheart was chosen to go on the dawn patrol with Bloomfire, Timberstorm, and Rosebreeze. He's noted to have been distracted most of the time, daydreaming about what his kits would be like. But no cat got angry with him, as they all seemed to understand his excitement. It's sunhigh when they return to camp. When Rainheart runs across the clearing after telling the medicine cats that Poppywing is kitting, Rosebreeze says his name and blinks as he whisks past her, and beside her, Copperstripe starts to speak. Rainheart ignores them and races into the nursery. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a queen of Shadowclan, mother to Brownstripe's kits: Creamkit, Tinykit, and Honeykit. - Chapter 8 Bloodpaw notes that Brownstripe seems very distracted. He assumes that it's because his mate, Rosebreeze, moved into the nursery yesterday. She won't have her kits for moons, but Brownstripe still seems to think about her and his future kits constantly. Bloodpaw can't blame him, but still feels that he deserves his mentors attention, noting that Brownstripe is supposed to be training him. Later that day, Mistykit and Coldkit tell Bloodpaw how much they miss him and how there's no one else to play with. Coldkit adds that Rosebreeze and Diamondrain are no fun. - Chapter 11 Brownstripe stops Bloodpaw from playing with Mistykit and Coldkit, saying that he's an apprentice now and can't waste time with kits. Brownstripe glances down and twitches his tail, wondering what Rosebreeze would say if she heard him say that. A yowl sounds from the nursery. Ashcloud and Copperstripe, who are mending the warriors den, freeze and look to the nursery. After a moment, Dewstorm pokes his head out and announces that Rosebreeze is kitting. He starts to call for Hawkfeather, but he says he's coming and races into the den. Dewstorm joins him. Brownstripe says her name and abandons his work on the warriors den, bounding across the clearing to the nursery and peering inside anxiously. He asks if he can come in, but Hawkfeather tells him no, because he and Dewstorm need room. He tells Brownstripe he can come in soon enough. Brownstripe sighs and sits down. Diamondrain leads her kits away from the nursery, telling them they don't want to get in the way. Coldkit anxiously asks what's going on, and Mistykit asks if Rosebreeze is hurt. Diamondrain purrs no, and that her kits are coming. She sits near the warriors den, and Mistykit and Coldkit join her, staring at the nursery. Coldkit stares up at her and asks where they're coming from, and Diamondrain purrs that's a conversation for another day. Many cats abandon their duties to see what's happening. Cobratail hates to ruin the moment, but says they need to continue clearing snow, as a kitting won't put leafbare on hold. Bloodpaw is weaving the twigs into the roof of the elder's den. After a while, he pauses and looks to the nursery where Brownstripe is pacing back and forth, pausing occasionally to look at the nursery before continuing. He wonders if Flameheart did that when he was kitted. Everyone but Brownstripe does. He remains sitting outside the nursery, his tail twitching nervously. When Rosebreeze yowls again, Bloodpaw looks toward the nursery and asks if she's alright. Flameheart says it's normal, and there's nothing to worry about. Bloodpaw frowns and asks if accidents ever happen during a kitting. Flameheart is quiet for a moment before he says "sometimes", referring to Poppywing. Hawkfeather pads out of the nursery and congratulates Brownstripe with a nod, who is anxious. Hawkfeather tells him he's a father to three she-kits. Brownstripe's eyes light with delight, and he says "Really? Let me see!". He hurries into the den and calls to Rosebreeze. For the first time, Bloodpaw feels happiness and respect for his mentor. Seeing him so happy makes him happy as well. He wonders if he'll ever have a family. At sunset when Depthstar calls a clan meeting, Bloodpaw notes that no cat has seen much of Brownstripe all day. He had only left the nursery to fetch a mouse for Rosebreeze, and to announce the names of the kits: Tinykit, Creamkit, and Honeykit. Many cats had gone in to see them, including Depthstar, Brownstripe's father. - Chapter 14 When Depthstar calls a clan meeting, the queens and elders pad out of their dens, blinking away sleep. Though unnamed, Rosebreeze is one of them. - Chapter 15 It's noted that half a moon ago, Brownstripe and Rosebreeze's kits were apprenticed. Cobratail calls for Depthstar, and Bloodfur looks toward the thorn tunnel and gasps. Cobratail limps into camp, a clump of fur missing from his shoulder, and blood trickling from a cut above his eye. Behind him, Song follows bearing similar scratches. Depthstar rushes past Bloodfur to Cobratail and asks what happened. As he speaks, Stripednose pads into camp carrying Rosebreeze's limp body on his shoulders. Bloodfur freezes. Tinypaw says "No!" and abandons her training with Crowmask, her eyes round with alarm as she races across the clearing to her mother. Stripednose lowers Rosebreeze's body to the ground, and blood pulses from her throat. Cobratail rasps that they were attacked by a whole group of rogues, at least six. He trails off as he says Rosebreeze's name and lowers his head. Creampaw says Rosebreeze's name and pelts out of the medicine den to Rosebreeze's body, staring down at her and exclaiming that she's hurt, spinning to Dewstorm as he follows. He looks at Rosebreeze for a moment, then turns to Cobratail and starts to say he'll treat his wounds, but Creampaw interrupts, wailing as she asks Dewstorm what he's doing, as Rosebreeze is hurt badly and they need to save her. She presses cobwebs to her throat. Dewstorm looks at Creampaw solemnly and murmurs that he's sorry, resting his tail around her shoulders and telling her that Rosebreeze is gone. Creampaw stares at him as though she doesn't understand, saying they're medicine cats and are supposed to save cats. Dewstorm murmurs that there's a lot a medicine cat can do, but they cannot change the path StarClan has laid down for them. Creampaw ignores him and stares down at her mother, pawing at her shoulder and breathing for her to get up.. Dewstorm quietly tells her she's dead and safe in StarClan now. Creampaw lets out a wail and pushes her muzzle into Rosebreeze's fur. Bloodfur's heart aches for her, noting that she's only been an apprentice for a half a moon, and shouldn't have lost her mother so soon. He watches as Brownstripe and Honeypaw join Tinypaw and Creampaw, pressing their muzzles to the body. The clan murmurs quietly and goes to the body. - Chapter 17 After Brownstripe's body is found, Bloodfur's heart aches as he watches Tinypaw cuddle against Brownstripe, noting that she just lost Rosebreeze a few moons ago, and now lost her father too. On the way back to camp, Bloodfur feels horrible for her losing both her parents at such a young age. He murmurs that he's so sorry. Tinypaw doesn't respond for a moment, then croaks and asks who would do this and why, adding that Rosebreeze and Brownstripe never hurt anyone. She says they promised to be there for them, then lowers her head, adding that now they won't even see them be made warriors. Bloodfur's heart breaks, and he rests his tail around her, finding himself comforting both apprentices as they head back to camp. Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season and listing the cats they've lost, including Rosebreeze. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. - Chapter 22 After naming Tinylark and Honeyrose warriors, Depthstar adds that Brownstripe and Rosebreeze would be very proud of them. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Rosebreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Gallery image10.jpg Character Development and Origins Rosebreeze was originally created as the daughter of Baconstripe and Redblaze, sister of Maplefur and Milkblaze, mate of Brackenleaf and mother of Patchhead and Blossomcloud. She was originally described as a creamy she-cat with a red van head, tail, splashed back, and splash on chest. She had amber eyes. rosebreeze.JPG Tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters